AFTER
by THE ALL SEEING EYE AND WEAPONS
Summary: Naru has gone back to England and Mai has disappeared. The truth of who Mai really is remains a mystery. Naru receives a weird letter. SPR Japan is in confusion. Gene is alive! And who is that Mai like girl with him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- hello! And thank you for reading this story. I am glad there are still ghost hunt readers around here. I was thinking of this story for quite some time now so I decided to post it.**

**Summary: Naru has gone back to England and Mai has disappeared. The truth of who Mai really is remains a mystery. Naru receives a weird letter. SPR Japan is in confusion. Gene is alive?! And who is that Mai like girl with him?**

**THE NEW START**

**3 MONTHS AFTER SPR IS SHUT**

"Oliver dear come down and have some breakfast. You also have a few letters."

I walked down to the dining room and saw my parents and Lin sitting with their morning tea and toast as I joined the table and pulled myself a plate as well as opened my black file.

"How many times have I told you no work on the dining table? Here these letters came in today for you."

"Yes mother."

I shut the file with a snap and took the letters.

Three request letters for looking for a relative and the last one was from a mystery person?

Suddenly the sound of Lin's mobile filled the room and I saw his expression change to one of surprise.

"Hello"

"Why?"

"Okay. Give me a minute."

He walked out of the room and continued his conversation and suddenly I saw his expression change to one of shock and then to fury.

"How did this happen?!"

"I'll tell Noll."

"He has to know."

"Fine I won't tell him yet."

"Got it. I'll be there by the next flight possible."

And Lin entered the room I used my coldest voice to question.

"What is it I am not supposed to know?"

"You know I can't answer that Noll."

"Fine."

I finished my breakfast and started to drive my car to my office at SPR. I see as people start to stand as I enter the building and see a few women who give their flirtiest smiles and then I enter my office to start reading the book I was reading yesterday written by Dr. Ronalda. She is the president of American SPR and the only person in the field of paranormal researches who is on par with me.

People of our society call us rivals. Just because two people are equally good in something does not make them rivals. These people don't get that. I find her to be a fascinating researcher. I have only seen her one in a masquerade ball but didn't get the chance to talk to her as she left early after she got a phone call.

She disappeared completely for one and a half years ago but then her new researches by her started showing up but there have been no sightings of her even in her own office.

For some reason I felt like opening the mystery letter sent to me this morning before sitting down with 's book so I did just that. The letter was a printed and short one but it moved me from my head to toe. It said

Dr. Davis,

Please visit the Kaze hospital in Tokyo near the lake where your brother was found. You may find him again.

A well wisher

This could be trap said my rational side. And yes it could be trap that was set by the lady in the red car. The possibilities were enormous. The person whose body is buried as Gene may not be Gene as the face was completely rotten and was unrecognisable when the body was found, so there is a chance. If I listen to this person Gene may be found or I may end up in danger. The person is calling me to a hospital not aware of the fact when or if I will arrive. Hospital is a 24 hours open place at the same time equipped with killing instruments that can save peoples life but at a place where there are so many people it should be near impossible to kill someone unless that someone is a patient and the killer is a doctor.

"Lin!"

"Yes Naru?" that name still stings somewhere in the heart. I don't understand why.

"Get me a ticket to Japan for the next plane possible."

He looked shocked and then asked after recovering from it.

"Why so?"

"There is a hospital I want to visit. I'll talk to mother and father about this you need not worry. Why is there another reason you need to be there?"

"I see. I'll book tickets for the two of us." He shut the door and went back to his office.

He avoided answering that means he did get a call from Japan this morning and he is trying to keep me from receiving that information.

**2 days later...**

"Take care of yourself Noll." Mother said hugging me and for second time in my life I let her do so without complaining.

"Take care son, Lin" dad said nodding at the two of us. We nodded back and then entered the air port.

After the long and agonizing hours of plane in which I was reading the book by the plane landed. As soon as we got off we were greeted by the SPR Japan.

"Welcome back Naru! Welcome back Lin!" She tries to greet us both with a hug but backed off when she received one of my coldest glares. But I could see in her eyes she was hiding something and that something was there in everyone's eyes on different levels.

Everyone was greeting and welcoming us back when I noticed we were missing a certain someone.

"Where is Mai?"

One question and a silence spread over the happy mingling group.

**A/n:- well that's it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll upload the second one as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- Thank you to all those who reviewed or read this fiction. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. I know there were many errors in the first chapter. If you want I can re post it. Leave a request if you need me to do so.**

**What happened?**

I was looking into the eyes of each and every one and none of them had the guts to bring them to meet mine.

"I'll ask again. Where is Mai?"

"She is missing." Monk replied

"How?"

"Let's go to the office and discuss this." Lin interrupted

I know Lin was trying to get me some time to register this information.

The ride to Shibuya was silent. The office was very clean as usual and almost nothing had changed.

"I'll go and make some tea" Miss Hara offered. But for some reason tea did not hold the same flavour any more.

"No need." I replied as I sat down on my usual seat and opened my black notebook to a blank page and looked up as a gesture for them to start talking. Lin opened his laptop as others looked towards John hoping he could start.

"A few days ago, two weeks to be exact. Mai stopped coming to office. We received a letter stating she was sick and won't be able to join us this week. As soon as the week ended and she did not come we started worrying and called her but the number she used was not in service any longer."

"We went to her home to see if everything was okay. We took the address from the office records and showed up at the building only to find a locked place. A neighbor came to us and asked if we were here to purchase the house. We asked her about Mai and she said she knows no one of that name. We asked her if she knew the occupant of this house and she answered that no one has been living in that place for the last three years. We asked at her school only to find an application stating that was sick had been given. We wanted to talk to her friends only to find that they were missing too with the same conditions."

"After a bit of background check we realized they had joined this high school two years ago saying that they had transferred from Osaka. They had the official transfer papers submitted so we decided to check that school too only to find that no such school exists." As the explanation ended a silence spread over the room but my mind was far from silent.

This is messed up. If I see the conditions above, I can say that Mai does have a hand in them. It is not possible without her support. It also means Mai intentionally gave us all a wrong address but why? She didn't want to cut ties with SPR. She even took all of our addresses and phone numbers and gave us a fake one? That is not like her. The only logical conclusion is that she intended to cut all the ties and everything else was an act but why? Well I'm getting nowhere just deducing all these things with so little information...

"We will only find her if we have more info. If she did not really live at the address she has given us then she must be living somewhere. Hotels keep a record. And if it was a normal place then we can start by asking her classmates and looking for places possible. Someone is bound to know her. A person cannot disappear. "

"Why did I not think of this before?!" monk said jumping out of his seat.

"What is it monk?"

"After the whole doll house case. Mai had given Ayami her number to her so that she can call if she misses Mai."

"What are the chances that she has not been deceived too?"

"It is worth considering. But before that I have a job to do. Lin I need to visit a certain hospital named Kaze near the lake."

"Why do you want to go there?"

"You really expect me to answer that Lin?"

He gave a look that meant 'Naru ...' He knows I am stubborn when it comes to such things. He did not tell me what the call was about and I won't tell him about the letter.

"We'll come with you." Said the noisy Monk

"Do as you please."

**A few hours later**

We were pulling up in front of the hospital and my senses went to alert. We entered the hospital and went to the reception. The receptionist looked at me and her eyes went wide with shock. So not new. I decided to start the conversation and get over with this.

"I am..."

"Is your name Kazuya Shibuya?"

"Yes."

"Please follow me."

First this lady is shocked after seeing me then she interrupts me and now is telling me to follow her?

She led us to room 513 and opened the door. The sight in front of me gave me a wee bit of shock and then relief. The person on the next bed gave me more of a shock than relief.

"I'll call the doctor in charge." Said the receptionist as she exited and Lin asked me in a loud voice.

"Naru what is this?!"

In front of us laid Eugene Davis with a heart monitor attached and a beeping sound coming at a constant rate informing us that he was alive. I for the first time in my life felt so many emotions at once and in the bed beside him was a girl that looked like Mai. She also had a heart monitor attached to her. My emotions stirred but for some reason she did not feel like Mai. Her facial structures aside but the air around her was not of Mai.

We heard the door open and turned to see the doctor.

"My name is Hitoshi Sasoke. I am the one who is in charge of their medical conditions. You people are the second visitors they have had in two years. I believe you know them. This is Eugene Davis and that is Ayano Davis or something else. We are not sure."

"What do you mean sir?"

Gene I swear if you did something stupid again I'll kill you as soon as you wake up.

"Please have a seat. The previous visitor said to explain things to you properly in definite terms."

As we (Lin, Monk and myself) had our seats in the Doctors cabin the doctor started explaining.

"About two years ago a fisher man came in with these two bodies to the hospital. They were immediately rushed to the Operation Theatre. The Man had gone into Cardiac arrest but by some miracle after a few shocks the Heart started working again. The woman was not dead but had gone into a state of coma due to head injury. Their personal belongings are still here. Even now they are under coma. A few weeks ago a lady who said she was the sister of woman lying on the bed came. She took care of the bills of both the patients and then left a letter saying to be given to the woman once she wakes up. Another letter was left for the man who is in coma. She also mentioned another guy named Kazuya Shibuya will be visiting soon. She said that you will have the same face the man in coma. I thought it to be a joke but I guess it was not."

"Do you know the name of this visitor?"

"She said her name was Mai but refused to give her last name."

"MAI WAS HERE?" the monk seems surprised

"Oh yes." Said a little flabbergasted by Monks outburst

"Monk. Sit down."

He obeyed even though he didn't want to. I was going to continue my interrogation when the door opened and a nurse came in and said

"Sir the patients in room 513 are waking up."

**A/N:-Than you for reading.**

**Now I have news for all ghost hunt fans.**

**GHOST HUNT IS BACK! THE NEW MANGA HAS BEEN RELEASED. THE NAME IS...**

_**AKUMU NO SUMU IE - GHOST HUNT**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- Thank you for all your support. You guys really cheer me up with your reviews on days like today when the start was pretty bad. So just as a thank you I to tried and update this chapter in this week. I was originally going to wait until the next week. The chapters after this one will be updated weekly except from Dec1- Dec 15 because I have my very important exams during that time. But that aside I will give you all a chapter spree as my Christmas present.**

_**WELCOME BACK GENE AND ...WHAT IS YOUR NAME AGAIN?**_

"Sir the patients in room 513 are awake." Said the nurse who had just entered the room.

So the idiot is up and moving. He has a lot to answer to. I was feeling happiness as well as a feeling of anger. For the last two years the idiot had me fooled for the fact that he was dead and had me jumping from country to country to look for his body only to find him alive and with a girl.

I really would kill this idiot when I get a chance to do it. I swear if I find out that he had come all the way to Japan to spend time with this girl and then got himself killed for moments he'll have hell to pay for.

As we entered the room I saw my brother awake and lying down. He looked a bit tiered but that's all. Then his pupils focused on me and he smiled and said "hey Noll."

Hey to you to idiot. I was really tempted to say that but the fury needed to come out first.

"I wouldn't say 'hey' if I were you. Don't you have some other things to say first Mr. Limit of idiocy."

"I am sorry?" He says smiling!

That is it. He is going to hell.

"It seems you have recovered quite well. Care to explain how did you end up here?"

No response. And no surprise. He never could respond to situations when I was correct.

"Then please tell me again your reason for coming to Japan Gene."

I can see fear in his eyes. The kind of fear a child displays when they are caught red handed by their mothers.

"I think father should find out about the fact that you came to Japan for meeting a certain girl and not to study the aspects of the Shinto technique. Am I wrong?"

And now he is straight and up on his bed.

"Come on Noll you really cannot tell dad about this."

"He should know. I told him that there was no way that you are doing this without another reason but you told them that it is purely for research purposes. I cannot believe you pulled such a stunt and did not even bother telling me."

"Hey, everything is fair in love and war. Plus you know how mom would have been if I told her I wanted to ask a girl to marry me."

Marry? If I remember he came here when he was 16 yrs only no I think it was 15 and a few more months!

"What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

He really has the nerve to ask me such a question.

"I think I'm upset because my brother to lied to me, Ran to another country with a girl, Got himself killed for a few moments, Went into coma, and got me looking for him around two countries. What's there to be upset about?!"

"Naru calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm myself Lin. This is not a small thing like stealing cookies in the night or drinking the bottle of expensive wine from the freezer that was supposed to be gifted to the guests."

"Noll."

"No Lin. This time this idiot needs a tongue lashing and mom is going to be too happy to give it to him."

"Noll. I am very sorry. Look at the bright side. You found someone you love. A team of spiritualists that are amazing in what they do and got some cases that were worth your time."

He does have a point. So I guess I could let it cool down.

"Only if we sign the deal that we were thinking about before you left for Japan."

I see his face turn a little red and a smirk formed on my lips. Revenge is sweet.

"Fine. I'll do it." Suddenly I saw worry come over his face. As the embarrassment left.

"Where is Ayano?"

"Right next to you." I know I should be mad at him but I cannot help it. I am happy that he is alive.

Since the IV line and heart monitors were now removed he stood and walked over to her. He looked slimmer from the last time I had seen him and his hair had grown out but he looked the same more or less.

As I was looking at him and the girl who was yet to wake I could see my brother did care for her. I would know. I had seen him since we were both in a cradle. I know I am not that good at understanding emotions and I also know that I am a person who believes more in scientific facts but when it comes to my brother I can understand him more than any other person in this world can.

**Ayano p.o.v.:**

I could here two people talking very faintly. I know the voice but one felt familiar while the other did not. Then I heard someone move towards me and I could hear someone say...'Ayano'...'Ayano'

My body feels sore and my eye lids felt heavy. Slowly as I opened my eyes and I could see a face. The face I would recognise anywhere.

"Hey Gene." I say as he flashes me one of his most bright and most beautiful smile.

**A/N: Thank you for reading everyone.  
><strong> 

**I must say I'm surprised no one said anything about what I wrote at the end of the last chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:- and here comes the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy since the next update will be after Dec -15 and if you like I could manage a chapter spree as my Christmas present. If about 10 people say yes to the chapter spree then I'll do it.**

_**ANOTHER SEARCH FOR A MISSING DEAR ONE**_

_**Ayano p.o.v.:**_

_I could here two people talking very faintly. I know the voice but one felt familiar while the other did not. Then I heard someone move towards me and I could hear someone say...'Ayano'...'Ayano'_

_My body feels sore and my eye lids felt heavy. Slowly as I opened my eyes and I could see a face. The face I would recognise anywhere._

"_Hey Gene." I say as he flashes me one of his most bright and most beautiful smile._

**Naru p.o.v**

I don't know why but the look my brother was giving this Mai like girl made me want to forgive and forget everything and let him be with the woman he loves. I could see the love right there in his eyes. It wasn't one of those high school crushes. I would know. On the other hand I wanted to scold him and drag him back to England and throw him in front of dad and glare him to death and then let him marry the woman he loves in after life after I glare her to death too. They were both fifty percent heavy in my head as a course of option but then I saw the girl wake up and saw her look at my brother with the same love filled eyes and the first option won the battle. It is not every day you find a love that strong that I am able to read through it.

The girl looked just like Mai and it made me want to see her again for a second I hoped it was me she was looking at like that but then I remembered that she was not Mai and the thought went out the window.

Ayano started to sit and then look around her and started smiling at everyone the smile that Mai gave when she met new people. It was so similar and yet miles different.

_Think logically._ Shouted a part of my brain because if it didn't I could have been swayed by my emotions.

She is not Mai I am certain of that. We still have to track her down Father and mother need to be informed of Gene being alive and his actions but separating him from his bony lass would be cruel so I guess I should bring her with us to England. It is also about time that these SPR irregulars became part of the main branch. It would surely help if we are to look for Mai.

"Noll can we bring Ayano with us to England?"

"Fine. She can if she wants to but have you asked her yet?" I say in my usual cool tone.

"Would you like to come with us Ayano?"

She whispers something in Gene's ear and he frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"She can't remember where she is from Noll." He says. Panic visible in his eyes and worry in his voice.

"Lin, call the Doctor again." I say and sit next to the girl.

"Now tell me Ayano what all are you able to remember."

She remains silent trying to think.

"Ok answer the following questions."

"okay." Her voice is the replication of Mai but her tone has shyness in it not Mai's strong character of following what she believes in.

"Do you remember when you met Gene?"

"A bit. I remember him stepping out of a car but the rest is a blank."

I see gene keep an arm around her shoulder to comfort her as she smiles at him in gratitude.

"Do you remember how you landed in this hospital?"

She nodes her head in a definite yes and says "very clearly."

"Do you remember coming to Japan?"

"Yes I remember climbing onto the plane and the journey as well as stepping onto the Japanese air port."

"Do you remember where you stayed in Japan and incident that happened here?"

"Quite clearly."

"Do you remember anything before climbing onto the plane?"

She frowns, thinks hard and then...

**Ayano p.o.v**

I try hard to think back when a fuzzy image appears of a board changing to show that the plane to England is on time. I see a Christmas tree in the background and yellow lights. I think Harder but nothing else comes to me.

"Only a table showing plane to England is on time."

"Do you remember where you lived before coming to Japan?"

I try hard but only a front of some church comes to my mind. I try harder but only that image comes to me.

"I don't know the image is fuzzy but I can make out a church."

"Do you have any siblings?"

I think hard and an image of a girl facing to a window comes to my mind. She had long brown hair that covered her back and reached her hips. Light that came in from the window was bright and dulled the outlines of the girl but I could still see a pencil skirt of black colour. Her back was towards me.

"I think I do but I cannot remember her name or what she looks like."

It seems the guy named Noll started to think something when others started to come closer to talk to me. The first was a blonde guy with blue eyes and an Australian accent.

"Hello Ayano. My name is John Brown and I am a priest"

"Hello."

The others also introduced themselves while the doctor entered and the guy named Noll started talking with him. It seemed that the doctor agreed with 'Noll' on his deductions and came to me.

"I know it is very hard on you the fact that you are not able to remember your memories but with the condition you arrived you should be happy that you are able to remember this much. These are two letters your sister left for you and for you."

He said giving me and Gene each a letter.

"Don't worry mam I can assure you will get back all of your memories back. There is a good even a great chance of that happening."

He smiled an encouraging smile and left. I decided to open my letter with my shaking hands. It said

_Dear Ayano,_

_I already knew that you will have a problem of temporary memory loss due to my instinct. I know you must be stressed right now about the fact that you can't remember your childhood memories but forget about that. I thought it would be better for you to stay with that man you love than forcing you to stay with a sister you don't even remember. I know He'll take care of you. By the way I knew that you were leaving not for research purposes but for staying and spending time with Gene. I hope you stay happy and if you ever feel lonely then remember you still have a sister left in this world. I will always have an eye on you and your emotions if I ever feel you need me desperately and you still don't have your memories back I'll come to you and save you. I'll always be there._

_Your sister _

_Mai_.

By the end of it silent tears were flowing down my face. And the thought that the last thing I said to my sister before leaving was probably a lie to come to Gene made me feel sickly guilty.

**Naru p.o.v.**

After seeing the look on the faces of two people just out of coma I knew I had a new person to locate. Mai Taniyama or Mai... (I can fill that blank once I find out who she really is.)

**Please answer the question in the A/N above and do tell me how you find the chapter.**

**It was awesome I was listening to ghost hunt soundtrack while typing this chapter and as it ended the losing track started to play too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:- Thank you for being patient. I already said before that I did not upload due to my exams but I do hope that this chapter cheers you up.**

**BACK IN ENGLAND**

Mai P.o.v

I was staring out of the hospital window thinking a lot of things that I never even imagined in my wildest imaginations. I heard the doctor call my name again and I looked up. She smiled at me. But the feeling I felt was weird I was happy and sad and confused.

IN ENGLAND 3 DAYS AFTER THE VISIT TO THE HOSPITAL...

Naru P.o.v.

We had just come back to England and the SPR irregulars decided to accompany us. My mother thought it was an excellent idea for all of us (including SPR irregulars) to come and wanted them to stay at our place. Mom was so happy to hear Gene was alive that she could barely keep it in. She wanted to come to pick us up at the air port but I convinced her to stay at home. At the moment the house was visible as we were on our way from the air port to the Davis mansion and my thoughts were drifting again towards Mai when crying of a baby caused my attention to divert towards him.

The baby in question was named Michel .He is my godson. He is also Lin and Madoka's son. He was born just this month. Gene had whined for an hour or two because he was not a godfather and I was. The argument ended with a promise that Lin will name him the godfather of his next child.

Michel was a good child. For some reason he enjoyed spending time in my lap which I am not against but I do find it weird. He has his father's black hair and his eyes are inherited from Madoka's father. The eyes are like rubies. He has a pale complexion but not sickly pale.

No P.o.v

The cars soon reached the Davis mansion and we could see Mr. And Mrs. Davis waiting for the party to arrive. As soon as Gene was off the car he found himself engulfed in Luella's hug that could even rival bou-san's. Soon Gene could feel tears of his mother on his shirt as he returned the hug whole heartedly. After Gene was welcomed by both his parents Luella started inviting everyone in and took them straight to the dining hall. Now it was time for Gene to face his punishment.

As soon as we were all seated Luella's eyes fell on Ayano she frowned and said. "You look so out of spirits Mai? What happened to your bubbly self? Did Noll do something?"

Naru p.o.v

"Ayano smiled at Mother and answered in perfect English "Oh no ma'am my name is Ayano. Mai is the name of my sister." Her accent was more clear than possible for most Japanese people. My suspicions of Mai not being Japanese stirred again.

Suspicions could wait. I first had to explain the situation to mom and dad. After my explanation in which I made her amnesia clear I decided to get onto the interesting part.

"Remember father I told you that there was no way Gene was going to Japan just for research purposes. Well I say my theory is proved. He went there to meet his girlfriend and to spend time with her. "

Father's glare was already in place and the full blow was directed towards my brother.

"I would like to see you Gene in the study after dinner. I also expect both you Noll and Lin to be there as well."

Father's voice at first was Icy when directed towards Gene but turned to take a business note when directed to me and Lin.

This is one of my father's traits I have inherited.

After the talk on the dinner table mom declared that I should try to find Mai as soon as I can because she wishes to have a Daughter-in-law. Madoka took it on herself to mention she will get one anyway which led to Gene and Ayano turning into ripe tomatoes.

IN THE STUDY

"Is it true Gene?"

Father was anger could be heard in his tone and his fury was well displayed in his eyes. Gene Cringed. I liked the look on his face. I confess.

"Yes Father but not entirely. I had gone to Japan to spend time with Ayano and studying the aspects of Shinto technique with her. She is a paranormal researcher too." 

Father's anger went down a notch or two but was far from being extinguishing.

"You are going to spend this entire week on the case files I hand you. Not only are you going to summarise each case I want every single case memorised and I also want to see a written report which includes the reasoning for each action that was taken. Following that I want to see you in office everyday sorting cases. Lastly to make sure you remember this punishment you will be giving me a hand written book by you that talks about the aspects of Shinto technique as well as its adverse effects by day after tomorrow. The sheets will be A4 size ruled on both sides. And I want a hundred sheets at least."

Gene's jaw was no longer at its right position and I was feeling a sense of satisfaction bubble into my chest.

"Now to business. Oliver..." using my real name meant now it was time to talk office work. "Tomorrow we are having a person coming from SPR America. She is an apprentice of Dr. Ronalda. She is coming here to take her test and then receive her licence for paranormal investigation."

"It is so funny dad that people who want to get licence to do investigations from there come here to give the test where as those who want to get a licence and have studied here go there to give the test." Gene said in a jokey manner as though he had already forgotten about the punishment he had to face.

Father did not glare at him but smiled. It meant he found it weird too. And then went on with his speech.

"I want you to take her test Oliver."

"Dad what has that poor girl done to you that you are having Noll take her test. Do you not want her to get her licence?!" Gene shouted.

Now it was my turn to glare at my brother.

"No Gene. I am assigning him the duty because the she is said to be a great student of Dr. Ronalda. 'Her Pride' as some people put it and I want her examiner to be someone who won't go easy on her or would be too easy for her."

Gene looked like he still was not okay with the arrangement but said nothing else.

**A/N:- My exams went really well. I scored really well in most of my subjects :. For the sake of celebrating I am going to post another chapter soon.**


End file.
